


"I Could Kiss You Right Now!"

by actualpidgeon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, GAYYYYYYYYYY, Gay Keith (Voltron), Its 3 am, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, did i mention this is gay, keef - Freeform, lance is salty, minimal klangst, rated PG for Pretty Gay, shiro is a sleepy boy, takes place after s2 before s3 also WHERE THE FUCK IS SHIRO
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:45:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualpidgeon/pseuds/actualpidgeon
Summary: klance'nuff said





	"I Could Kiss You Right Now!"

_Spinning. He was swept up in a sudden whirlwind of sensations as firm, smooth hands cupped his cheeks and lips softer than anything his imagination could have conjured pressed against his in a rush of heat and force that left him jelly-legged and frozen. And just as quickly as they had crashed in, those beautiful hands and intoxicating lips were torn away, leaving him gasping and speechless and cold._

  
The cold didn't last long, however, as Keith came to his senses and heat rose to his cheeks. He gawked, stunned, at Lance McClain, the owner of the aforementioned hands and lips. Lance's hands were swinging wildly through the air as his gangly arms and legs threatened to knock over anything in the lounge not bolted down. He pranced around the others with a wide, joyful grin, before ruffling Pidge's curly mop and collapsing contentedly onto the sofa. As he calmed down, he looked around at his fellow paladins and took in their expressions with growing confusion. Pidge seemed about ready to explode with glee, Hunk and Shiro both were giving him knowing looks, and Keith -- Keith looked really, really ill. Lance opened his mouth to comment, but Keith suddenly stood up from his place on the floor and dashed out the door. He didn't stop running until his back was pressed up against the door of his room, where he slid to the ground and sat there, panting.

  
_What the fuck just happened?_

* * *

   -earlier-

  
It took them a week, but Pidge finally managed to hook up the Nintendo ES they and Lance bought at the mall. They brought the portable Altean-tech screen and the system to the lounge and proceeded to whoop Lance's ass at Super Mario Bros.

"Lemme try again, dammit!" Lance protested, trying to wrestle the controller back out of Pidge's hands.

"Lance," they chided smugly, "you've been trying to beat my high score for half an hour. Face it: I'm better at Super Mario Bros." Lance growled and stood up, glaring down at them.

"Fine," he snapped, "but this isn't over. I'm gonna find someone who can crush you or I'm gonna die trying. Mark. My. Words." He jabbed his finger at them with each word and slowly backed out of the room, not breaking eye contact until he slipped around the corner.

* * *

Lance glided smoothly into the kitchen on his heelies and succeeded in only running into the counter once on his way over to Hunk, who looked up from the recipe book he was tweaking in time to save Lance from a faceplant into something that looked too pointy to be edible.

"Hunk, my buddy, my man, my brother," he began, leaning into his friend's sturdy frame. "I need you to do something of the utmost importance; the fate of the universe depends on it." Used to Lance's dramatics, Hunk rolled his eyes but closed his cookbook after dog-earing the page.

"Sure, what's up?"

"So you know Pidge..."

"Yes, Lance, I do know Pidge."

"Good. That's great. Fantastic. I need you to end them."

"I have several questions..." Hunk began, raising a finger in protest. Lance shook his head.

"Nonono, not like that, I just need you to beat them so hard at Super Mario Bros that not even the dankest of memes can keep their spirits afloat."

* * *

Hunk groaned and uncrossed his legs, falling back onto the floor in defeat after his twelfth attempt.

"I'm sorry, Lance," he said. "I don't think it's possible. Pidge's score is unbeatable." Pidge's smug grin could be seen behind their laptop as they chuckled softly.

"NO. I will not be deterred. There are more people on this castle who haven't had a shot," Lance announced with determination.

Allura: was actually really good once she got a handle on the controls, but was called away for business before Pidge could be defeated.

Coran: did not understand the concept of a video game and nearly broke the controller.

Shiro: still a sleepy boy from the battle with Zarkon (it's okay guys he was just passed out behind his seat in the black lion he's FINE Shiro is FINE EVERYTHING IS OKAY ~~I LOVE DENIAL~~ ) but came to the lounge to watch.

Desperate times called for desperate measures. Lance left the lounge to find Keef.

* * *

"No."

"Why nottttt," Lance whined. "You're my last hope, Mullet." Keith paused from training and steadied his punching bag.

"Calling me Mullet is not the way to get me to cooperate," he retorted. Lance grinned slyly.

"Mmmullet," he began. "Mullet mullet mulletmulletmulletmulletmullet-"

"ENOUGH," Keith snarled. "I'll come play your dumb game, but I won't be any good. I've never played before."

"You'll be fine," Lance insisted. "You've got the best reflexes out of all of us. Now c'mon, before Pidge gets bored and disappears into the vents."

* * *

Keith was a quick study of the controls, and attempt after attempt, his top score climbed higher and higher. Five pairs of eyes were glued to the screen as the pixelated number in the top left grew and grew until it smashed Pidge's record to pieces.

"OOOOHHHHHH," Hunk and Lance hollered, pumping their fists. Pidge stared at the number, and then at Keith, dumbstruck. Lance laughed with glee.

"I could kiss you right now!" he sang, before grabbing Keith's face and planting one right on his mouth. He let go and did a victory lap before slumping onto the couch with a sigh of satisfaction.

Looking around at his fellow paladins, Lance realized that there was something he missed. Pidge looked way too happy for the situation, Hunk and Shiro were both giving him their signature knowing looks, and Keith seemed ready to implode. Lance was about to say something when Keith shot up and left the room so fast he practically left skid marks. Lance turned to Pidge.

"Did I do something?" he asked suspiciously. Pidge smirked.

"Dude," they said, "you just kissed Keith. On the mouth."

Lance blinked.

"Holy shit."

"Yup."

"Holy SHIT."

"Yes indeed, the holiest of shits."

"I- I just- put his fACE- on MY face."

"I'm glad we're on the same page here."

Lance sat for a moment, the gears silently turning in his head. Suddenly, his expression turned from shock to fury.

"The bastard didn't kiss me back!"

**Author's Note:**

> yo this is my first ao3 fic leave a comment if you want, be nice it's 3 am


End file.
